


Connie & The Stevens

by Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness/pseuds/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness
Summary: Though her relatively new life was a strange one, Connie wouldn't give it up for anything.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Original Male Character(s), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, It's Complicated, kind of - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: Steven Universe Mom swap/Role swap AUs





	Connie & The Stevens

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I was inspired by the fanart in the cover. Don't judge me. Anyway, please enjoy!

Pink:

If you'd told Connie that she would end up as the consort to four hybrid, alien rulers, she would have recommended that you go see a doctor.

Yet here she was, in the arms of one of those hybrids now. Connie buried her nose into his neck, savoring the warmth he emitted. "I missed you," she murmured into his skin. And she had; the days without him had seemed unending, dragging on as she spent her time training and ruling without him, without them. She breathed in his flowery scent, allowing his aroma to wash over her.

Pink kissed her on the cheek. "I missed you too," he told her. "I'm sorry we had to leave you by yourself, but the uprising required all of our attention. I would have stayed behind with you, but they even needed me."

She hummed understandingly, raising a hand to play with his curly hair. "I understand," she assured him. "Did you guys fix everything?"

He grinned at her, his pretty pink eyes alight with joy. "You mean before Yellow lost his temper?" he teased. "Yeah. We bubbled the rebelling Gems and saved the other Gems before their damage became permanent." He kissed the top of her head. "What about you? Did anything happen while we were gone?"

Connie shook her head. "Nothing too major," she answered. "Oh, a Morganite under you was reported for abusing her Pearl; she's being held in a cell and awaiting your judgment."

Pink nodded. "And the Pearl?" he asked.

Connie brought up her holo-screen, which revealed a picture of the Pearl in question. She was purple with long, wavy hair and a pink diamond on her chest. "Facet-3G4J Cut-7XK," she read. "She's in the process of being reassigned."

He tilted his head in thought. "Do you want her?" he asked. "I mean, you've never had your own Pearl before and maybe you'd, you know..."

She grimaced. "Pink, you know how I feel about owning Pearls," she reminded him. Owning a Pearl had always felt much too close to slavery for her comfort. And yes, Pearls were being treated a lot better now- there were laws in place to protect them- but she still felt uncomfortable with it.

Pink nodded understandingly. "I get it," he replied. "But I also know that there's nothing worse for a Pearl than not having someone to serve." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Besides, she doesn't have to be your servant; she can be your best friend. Just look at my Pearl and me, does she ever act like a servant?"

Connie had to admit, he had a point. And who knew? If she didn't take her, what if someone worse than that Morganite did? "I guess I'll take her..." she agreed reluctantly. "Only because I don't want things to get worse for her."

He smiled and placed a quick kiss to her lips and she smiled against his mouth. "I'll contact the Agate in charge of reassignment," he told her. "She should be here in about a day to meet you."

She nodded. "Thank you, Pink."

Off all of her lovers, she was definitely closest to Pink. He had been the one to find her, after all. She had been on her own- bloody, bruised, hungry, and scared- when Pink had come across her. Crying his tears at the sight of her so hurt, he had healed her fully. He had asked if she had anywhere to go and when she'd said no, he offered a place in his home.

Of course, she hadn't been aware that his home was on another planet at the time.

Still, he had quickly become her best friend. He always had a smile waiting for her and never hid his affection for her. She was sure that if the others weren't always so quick to stop him, he would have announced it to all of Homeworld by now.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting their moment together. "Come in," called Pink. Though his voice betrayed nothing, she could tell that he was disappointed at being interrupted.

The door opened to reveal Yellow's Pearl. She saluted to both of them. "Sorry to interrupt Pink Steven, Sovereign Connie," she announced primly. "But My Steven has requested Sovereign Connie's presence in his chambers."

Pink rolled his eyes. "Of course he has," he grumbled. He looked over at her, a sheepish smile on his face. "I made sure to rush over here to get time with you first and he wasn't very happy about it. I'm surprised that he hasn't gotten here sooner."

Connie laughed. "Of course he wasn't," she replied, getting up off Pink's bed. "I better go see him, you know how impatient he gets." Yellow could be rather demanding, but she knew just how to handle him.

He grimaced at that. "Can you tell Yellow I said to be more gentle with you?" he asked. "I don't like how rough he can get."

She chortled; Yellow had a tendency to leave marks on her skin when things got heated between them. She didn't mind them all that much, but she knew that they bothered Pink and Blue. "Are you sure you're not just jealous?" she teased.

Pink rolled his eyes. "Of Yellow? Never."

Connie, still giggling, kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later tonight at dinner." She followed Yellow Pearl out of the room and down the hall.

Yellow:

"My Steven, Sovereign Connie has arrived," announced Yellow Pearl when they got to Yellow's chambers.

Yellow turned around and- as always- Connie was taken back by how piercing his golden orbs were. They could tear into your very soul if he wanted them too. There was a reason Yellow was quickly respected when he took his mother's place. He smirked when he saw her and to anyone else, it would have been cocky. But she knew he was just happy to see her. "Connie, finally," he breathed as his eyes settled on her. "Thank you, Pearl. That will be all."

Yellow Pearl bowed and made her exit.

Yellow, never one to hesitate, closed the distance between them and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Stars, I feel like I haven't seen you in years," he said, pinning her close to his chest.

Connie raised a playful eyebrow. "Yellow, it was only a few days," she reminded him.

He tilted her head back and began to attack her neck with his lips. "Too long," he murmured against her skin. "I swear, if White ever pulls that shit again, I'm leaving." His hands ran all over her body, exploring every inch of her. "He could've done it himself and he knows it, that bastard. Probably just wanted to keep us away from you so he wouldn't be the only one."

She moaned at the sensation, her eyes fluttering closed. "Pink says to be more careful with me," she mumbled through her pleasurable haze. She waited for his reaction.

As predicted, Yellow rolled his eyes. "Pink can mind his own business," he replied. "If you wanted me to let up, you would tell me." He suddenly stopped and glanced up at her, his eyes uncharacteristically hesitant. "You would tell me, right?"

Connie smiled at him, giving him a reassuring peck on the lips. "Of course I would," she assured him. "You know Pink just likes to worry."

Yellow smirked. "And he's jealous," he added.

She snorted. "He is not jealous." The only one who ever got jealous was Yellow and that was because he knew that Pink and Blue were gentle and loving with her. But Yellow was loving too, his love was just more... passionate than the others'. She loved him all the same.

And honestly? It had taken a long time for them to get where they were. At first, Yellow had viewed her as a nuisance, just someone for Pink to keep around until he was bored. He hadn't been mean to her, but he had never openly acknowledged her either. But after Pink had left her in his care for a week while he dealt with his court, he had started to open up to her.

She had even gotten him to take her to Earth where they had spent the whole day goofing off. It had been nice to see that side of Yellow, the side that wasn't always engrossed in his work.

"So, Princess, anything to report?" asked Yellow as he toyed with the hem of her skirt.

It took Connie a moment to gather her thoughts. "You'll have an ambitious Peridot to deal with," she informed him. "She overdid her job and nearly wiped out all of Homeworld's information."

Yellow hummed in slight annoyance. "Which one was it?" he grumbled.

Connie brought up her holo-screen again. "Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG," she read. "She almost crashed the entire system, but her manager fixed it before she could. They're awaiting your decision on what to do with her."

He groaned. "That same Peridot?" he complained. "This is the fourth time in the last two cycles! I think I might have to take away her limb enhancers for a while and see if she learns her lesson."

She winced. "Ouch." Era-2 Peridots were practically nothing without their limb enhancers.

Yellow sighed. "I've given her chance after chance," he reminded her. "She needs to learn her lesson."

Connie nodded in agreement. "Do what you have to." From what she had heard, his mother had done much worse in her days. This punishment was lenient in comparison. She decided to change the subject. "Pink is getting me a Pearl."

This seemed to catch his interest as he scowled. "Of course he is. That stars-damned show-off." He brought up his own holo-screen and began to type away on it.

She tilted her head. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting you your own Ruby Guard," he answered.

Connie laughed at him. "Yellow!" she chided. He always had to one-up her other lovers, even though she had told them all that she didn't need any special gifts. "A Morganite was abusing her, that's the only reason I'm even taking her. You know how I feel about having thousands of Gems ready to die for me. It's weird."

Without warning, Yellow lifted her up by her thighs, holding her close to him.

"Yellow!" she screeched, still laughing. "Put me down!"

He began to kiss her, his lips moving roughly against hers. "You're our love," he stated plainly between kisses. "Our precious consort. If anything happened to you, we-" He cut himself off, opting instead to continue kissing her. "I think I will get you those Ruby guards, maybe some Quartz soldiers too."

"Yellow," she whined. "I've been training for years. I can take care of myself!"

Yellow pulled away, smirking at her. "My decision is final, Princess," he declared. He was about to kiss her again when there was a knock on the door. He groaned, setting her down. "Fuck. Who is it?"

Blue's Pearl entered, saluting gracefully. "Pardon me, Yellow Steven, Sovereign Connie," she said softly. "My Diamond would very much like to see Sovereign Connie in his chambers."

He groaned again, stepping away from her. "Fucking Blue," he hissed. He nodded at her. "You'd better go see what he wants before he has the whole palace in tears."

Connie laughed, placing a chastised kiss to his mouth. "I'll see you tonight at dinner," she assured him. "I think you can hang on until then." She hurriedly followed Blue Pearl out the door.

Blue:

"My Steven, I have brought Sovereign Connie per your request."

Blue turned to face her and she was rewarded with a soft yet dazzling smile. "Connie, sweetheart," he greeted happily. She had always appreciated Blue; he wasn't as emotionally closed-off as Yellow nor as energetic and boisterous as Pink. Blue was a nice medium in between. "Come in, come in." He slowly approached her, his strides as elegant and graceful as always.

"Hello, Blue," responded Connie, giving him a smile of her own. "It's good to see you."

He looked to his Pearl. "Thank you very much, Pearl," he said. "You can take some time to yourself if you want; I know you've been working on that drawing lately. Now seems like a good time to finish it."

Blue Pearl bowed. "Thank you, My Steven." She made her graceful exit, quietly leaving the room.

Once she was gone, Blue kissed her on the forehead. "Oh, my precious Connie," he breathed. His hand traveled to the back of her neck, causing her to shiver. "You looked even more radiant than when I left. I didn't even know that was possible." He looked admiringly at her gown. "That dress is absolutely gorgeous on you. Did Pink's Pebbles make it?"

Connie nodded. "Yes," she answered, glancing down at the pink, yellow, blue, and white dress. Somehow, the Pebbles had made it work. "I asked them to make something that would signify my love for all four of you."

Blue hummed, taking her into his arms. "It's lovely," he told her softly. He placed himself in one of the chairs and gestured for her to do the same. "Please, sit, sweetheart. What happened while I was away?"

Connie mimicked his actions, sitting across from him. "One of your Agates was being a bit too rough with her Quartz soldiers," she informed him. "I set her straight, though. I let her off with a warning, but you may want to do something to make the message stick."

He nodded in agreement. "Perhaps probation," he mused. "I'll talk with the Amethysts and see how far this 'roughness' goes. I know an Agate's job is to keep them in line, but that's not an excuse to hurt them whenever she feels like it."

"That sounds reasonable," agreed Connie. "Though, she may not be too happy about it." Stars knew she wasn't too happy about having a 'lowly organic' tell her what to do.

The Agate was lucky that she didn't tell the young man in front of her.

Blue absentmindedly ran his fingers through her dark tresses. "I've missed you, darling," he admitted to her. "Spending the week with just Pink, Yellow, and White for company without you was pure torture. Yellow was extra irritable without you there to cool his temper. And Pink looked like he was going to explode without you."

She laughed. "I can imagine."

He sighed in content. "Hearing your laughter is like music to my ears," he told her. His hand moved from her hair to caress the nape of her neck. "Oh, my beautiful Sovereign, I can't imagine anyone who would do a better job of leading in our place."

Connie blushed but winked at him. "I learned from the best," she reminded him. And that was true; Pink taught her how to appeal, Yellow taught her how to command, Blue taught her tact and diplomacy, and White taught her pure, unadulterated leadership.

Blue placed gentle butterfly kisses on her throat. "I do apologize for leaving you by yourself, sweetheart," he said, regret shining in his downcast eyes. "I would have brought you with us, but it could have been dangerous. And we couldn't leave the planet unattended."

She nodded. "I understand." Honestly, she was flattered and proud that her lovers had trusted her enough to leave the entirety of Homeworld under her rule. It was a big responsibility, but they had allowed her to rule in their place. They must have really believed in her.

"You know, Pink and Yellow were racing to get to you first," he told her.

Connie snorted. "I heard." Even though Yellow and Blue were technically opposites, it seemed like Pink and Yellow clashed the most. In fact, one could argue that Yellow and Blue got along the best. "Why didn't you rush, Blue?"

He hummed again, kissing his way down to her collar. "Because I, unlike my fellow Stevens, know the definition of patience, my love," he answered. "I would wait a thousand years for you if I had to." He stopped just before her breasts, his gaze flickering up to her eyes. "Besides, don't you think time makes this reunion much sweeter?"

She had to admit that it did. "You can continue, Blue," she teased. "Though I have to say that it would be very inappropriate of you."

Blue blushed and cleared his throat. "Of course," he relented, moving away from her chest. "My apologies, sweetheart."

And Connie had to smile at that. Unlike with Yellow, it hadn't been hard to win over Blue's affection. It was his absolute respect that had taken a while for her to acquire. At first, he had seen her as one would a foreigner; interesting but not entirely on the same page as them. He had been condescending and perhaps even snobbish at first, but then she had taken to sword fighting and Homeworld politics as quickly as she had picked them up. If that hadn't won him over, nothing would have.

Now, she knew that Blue saw her as an equal. They would discuss the laws and principles for hours on end, deciding which laws were justified and which laws had no excuse for existing. White knew better than to question them on it as he didn't dabble in politics nearly as much.

Connie laughed and kissed his cheek. "You're fine," she assured him. She adored Blue's touch; it was soft and light but wasn't any less intense than Yellow's touch. "I was just messing with you."

Blue gave her an awkward smile. "Oh!" She could tell that he didn't really get it. Yet again, another knock made its presence known. "Come in!"

White's Pearl entered, her expression as stoic and grim as it always was. Still, she saluted them both. "Apologies for the interruption, Blue Steven and Sovereign Connie," she said primly. "My Steven has requested the presence of Sovereign Connie immediately."

Blue frowned. "Already? Can't White wait?"

"I'm afraid he is rather impatient, Blue Steven."

Connie gave him a reassuring peck on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll see you at dinner tonight," she reminded him. She waved at him before following White Pearl out of the room.

White:

When White saw her, his already blinding aura was lit up by his perfectly cleaned teeth. "Sunshine," he greeted, pushing away his holo-screen. "Oh, come in, come in!" As usual, Connie didn't wait for him to come to her. Instead, she approached him swiftly and left at least six inches between them. She would have been much closer with Pink, Yellow, or Blue.

Connie forced a smile onto her face. "Hello, White," she replied tersely. She made direct eye contact with him, despite him being almost a foot taller than her.

He waved his Pearl away. "Thank you, Pearl," he said to the slender gem. "You're free to leave us." Wordlessly, the Pearl turned and left, her stance stiff and rigid. Once she was gone, White allowed his eyes to drink in Connie's appearance. "You're stunning as always, my dear."

Her cheeks were starting to hurt from holding the fake smile plastered between her cheeks. "Thank you, White," was her careful response. She never liked to admit it, but Connie knew that her relationship with White compared to the others wasn't the best. She just never understood him like she had the other three. He was an enigma, one she would never wrap her head around.

White suddenly frowned at her, as if sensing her thoughts. "Is there something amiss, love?" he inquired. He drew closer to her until he was only a few inches away. He leaned in until their noses were nearly touching. "You seem tense."

Connie resisted the urge to flinch away. "I'm fine," she told him. She quickly changed the subject. "How about you? How

was the mission?" She still didn't know the details of what had called her lovers away so suddenly. Neither Pink, Yellow, or Blue had told her, so she was hoping that at least White would.

He pursed his lips in thought. "Tedious," he finally answered. He twirled a strand of her dark hair around with his slender finger. "Too many old gems are stuck in their ways. Frankly, I'm a little annoyed at this attempt at an uprising."

"So, that's what this was?" surmised Connie. She knew a lot of gems questioned being ruled by four human hybrids. And they especially didn't like that they had chosen a full human as a consort and second-in-command to them. Though, there wasn't much they could do about it. "Older gems upset about how much the empire is changing?"

White nodded, his mouth forming a grim line. "They just can't accept that things are changing," he elaborated. "I give them more freedom and fewer punishments and what do they do?"

"Complain?" guessed Connie with a tilt of her head.

"Complain!" confirmed White, exasperated with the whole situation. He pulled at his spiky hair and she was almost afraid that he would tear it out. "You'd think they'd be happy about a less strict empire, but no. All I get is an attempt at rebellion. I just-" He lowered his head, eyes glued to the floor as his cheeks suddenly flushed. "I'm just trying to be better than her."

And there it was.

It was as if Connie was seeing White in a whole new light. Although now she felt a little stupid for not seeing it earlier. Many positive things could be said about the mothers of her other lovers. Pink Diamond had been compassionate and joyful. Blue Diamond had been merciful and elegant. Yellow Diamond had been rational and commanding.

But White Diamond? She had been the one that everyone was afraid of. She had ruled Homeworld with an iron fist, shattering anyone who dared to cross the boundaries she had set in place. Even her fellow Diamonds had been completely petrified by her; not even Yellow Diamond ever tested her patience.

She hadn't realized it until now, but White-her White- must have spent countless sleepless nights agonizing over the sins of his mother. He had to witness the terror and dictatorship instilled by the matriarch who had birthed him.

But he had to know that he was better than her. She had seen it. When Pink had been close to tears at the sight of an almost dead planet, White had all four of them work to heal it. When Yellow had been sick and confined to his bed, White had spent every free minute tending to his needs. When Blue had been overly stressed due to a growing pile of work, White had given him the day off and had assisted in getting through it.

And when she had been homesick and missing her parents, he had gone with her to visit their graves on Earth.

"Oh, White," Connie cooed. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek, urging him to look at her. "White, you are better than her." She gestured around them for emphasis. "Look at what you've done. Pearls are given rights and a voice, the empire has stopped its conquest, gems are never shattered. Your mom never would have done that."

White glanced away from her. "You and Blue pitched those laws," he reminded her. "Not me."

"Yes, but you approved them," countered Connie. "Your say is the final say and your voice holds power over all of us. Your mom might have used that power to dictate, but you use it to fairly rule. You are a good person, White."

He gazed at her for a moment before nuzzling his face into the palm of her hand. "Thank you, my darling Sovereign," he whispered, his voice just above a whisper. He leaned down to place his lips on hers for a tender kiss. "I love you."

She smiled against his mouth. "I love you too, White."

Connie's life definitely wasn't the one she'd imagined as a small child, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved her significant others and they loved her. She wouldn't trade that for the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Q: How does this even work? Did Greg knock up all the Diamonds?  
A: Maybe? I haven't really worked this out yet. This kind of just came out of nowhere. But sure, we can assume that the Diamonds chose Greg to be their sperm donor.
> 
> Q: Are they all named Steven? Why?  
A: Well, why don't you try coming up with four variations of Steven that make sense and fit the characters? I just supposed that if they're already color-coordinated, why not just refer to them by their color? My headcanon for this is that the other Diamonds finessed the name Steven from Pink.
> 
> Q: So what happened leading up to this?  
A: Idk, use your imaginations. Unless you want me to make an actual story out of this. Then we'll talk.
> 
> Q: How did Connie even become their consort?  
A: Well Steven (Pink) found her wounded and alone, as stated above. He healed her and brought her with him as she had nowhere to go (her parents are dead). The other Stevens fell in love with her one by one.
> 
> Anyway, that should answer all your questions. Like I said, I saw the fanart above and got inspired by it. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
